


I'm in love with my ex-wife's husband

by encogis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cheating, Dad Harry, Divorce, F/M, Gay, Hermione Bashing, M/M, Muggle AU, Roommates, stepdad tom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 19:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14625909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/encogis/pseuds/encogis
Summary: Tom. Tom Riddle. The name of his ex-wife's new husband, her manstress, should spark absolute hatred within him, but it didn't. In fact, at any mention of the man, Harry's face heats up and he stutters.





	1. Chapter 1

Seeing the kids was always a top priority for Harry. After his ex-wife won custody over his children, he made it his duty to regularly see them, and to stay in their life. After all, all three of his little angels (actually, sans Malahke, he's a little shit) are his reason to strive to do his best at work and in life. But maybe there was another reason he loved to visit the now, 'Riddle', household.

"Violet, dad's here!" he heard Daisy call. Smiling to himself, he knocked on the door. Harry was greeted by Hermione, in a light blue apron, and her hair tied back. She smiled.  
"Hiya Harry," She started, not caring that she's covered in cake batter, "the girls are waiting for you in the kitchen."  
Thanking her, Harry set off through the house he used to live in, to find his two daughters. They were in the kitchen, hands suspiciously behind their backs. Daisy, his youngest, ran to him first, hugging him and rubbing her hands all over his back. Understanding, Harry accused her, "Ah, you can't trick the son of an original maurader".  
Daisy had rubbed flour all over his dark blue coat. Violet, who was slightly older than Daisy, giggled and ran over to her dad, hugging him tightly. He missed this.

At this moment, Malahke, his oldest, walked through the kitchen, more interested in his phone than what was happening in the real world. Just before he exited the room, he noticed something was up, and turned to see his father crouching on the ground, with two girls climbing on him. 

"Oh, hi dad," he said, bored.

Harry smiled, and they had a conversation about the football game the night before, as the girls bickered. Hermione reentered the kitchen, dressed up. "Harry, could you bring the girls back before 8? They're going to Tom's parents tonight." Harry agreed, but his mind wondered else where.

Tom. Tom Riddle. The name of his ex-wife's new husband, her manstress, should spark absolute hatred within him, but it didn't. In fact, at any mention of the man, Harry's face heats up and he stutters. 

"Speak of the devil, Tom! Say goodbye to the girls before they go with Harry."

The man strode over to the group of blackettes and hugged the youngest two. "Be good, don't annoy your father."

Harry would have been thankful for that, however he was too distracted by Tom's handsome face. Nodding frantically, he lead his three kids out of the house and took them to his.

This was most Saturdays for Harry.


	2. no friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom is slowly (quickly) making himself prominent in Harry's life. Harry's gay heart can't handle it

One Monday evening, Harry Potter awoke from his nap to a knock on his door. Angry to be woken, he stormed over in his (very intimidating) oversized pink jumper and some ripped skinny jeans he was wearing to work in the morning, and opened the door. Outside his house, in pyjamas (who wears pjs at 6pm?) to the ever attractive face of Tom Riddle.

Harry slammed the door in his face.

After another minute of knocks, Harry opened the door again, and asked Tom why he was there.

"I found out that she cheated on you with me. She left her phone on, scrolled up to the photos of you accusing her, and then acted as if she didn't know what i was talking about. Should have known really, a poverty raised girl who does what she can to access money. She kicked me out, of course, and as I had married someone of her status, all of my friends have been ignoring me. I'm here to ask if I could stay here for the time being, as you also have been affected by her trickery."

Harry had no words. Well maybe one.

"What?"

He invited Tom into the kitchen, where the situation was explained more, and Harry had felt obliged to let Tom stay, as he was also involved in the situation.

Some ground rules were set, and then the two officially became housemates. One night, Tom offered to take Harry out for dinner. Harry, being the lovesick fool he was agreed, treating it like a date even though he knew it wasn't. 

The restaurant was really fancy, and Harry felt out of place in his black crop top and skin tight jeans. Tom also seemed to know all of the staff. At the end of the meal, Tom introduced Harry to some of them.

"Harry, this is my good friend Avery. Avery, this is Harry Potter."

'Good friend? Tom said he had no friends.'

Harry, however, had no time to continue his thoughts.

"Harry Potter? Aren't you the one who performs at Hogwarts? Wow, it's so great to meet you!" Avery almost shouted.

"Performs?" Tom inquired, one eyebrow elegantly raised.

"I do drag and bar tending, Tom. It's my job."

"Drag? Isn't that a queers job?" Tom replied, still curious.

"Yes, Tom. It is. Lucky I'm gay then isn't it." Harry snarled, leaving without looking behind him.

Tom went three days without Harry talking to him, until he accidently walked into a room where Harry was post-shower, but pre-clothes. Apologising, Tom left the room, the image ingraining itself into his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two chapters yay ok! th a nkyou short sory lol


	3. Happenings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom makes up with Harry. Harry wonders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you guys prefer i keep bringing out this short chapters quickly? Or slightly longer ones on a timetable? Let me know ! I hope you're enjoying my story!
> 
> (I'm running out of ideas oop)

After the incident, Tom and Harry had sort of made up, but they never spoke of Harry's job again. 

Harry had the kids over one day, and as Hermione didn't know Tom was staying with Harry, she allowed them to stay the night. Harry watched as Tom interacted with the kids, and realised that he was really good with them. As the night continued, the five of them watched some movies, and it felt like family, more so than he ever did when he was with Hermione or with his own parents. 

And it would be fun whilst it lasted, but Harry knew that Tom would eventually go back to Hermione, and would never want to be with Harry anyway, if his reaction to Harry's occupation was anything to go by.

Once the children had gone, Tom had turned to Harry, and offered some tickets.

To Drag Con.

"Excuse me?" Harry asked, not sure if he should be offended.

"To apologise. I looked into Drag and it's a respectable occupation. I would like to take you to this convention."

And after that, Tom had become even more important in Harry's life, and Harry might have fallen just a little bit more in love.

Just then, Tom got a call.

"What? Yes, I am. Why? No, come see me face to face."

Harry asked who it was, and he got the reply 'Hermione'. Apparently, the kids told her Tom was at Harry's, and now she wants Tom back. When Harry asked Tom if he was, Tom said he was happy where he is. And that made Harry happy.


	4. Hermione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little insight to Hermiones thoughts over the years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone said they wanted context. here you go.

Hermione would pride herself on being three things:

-A Great Friend  
-A Great Mother  
-A Great Manipulator

And, when it came down to it, she only needed one to make other people to believe the rest.

At age 19, had all but begged Harry Potter, a boy slightly younger than her, to marry her, so her parents can't take her to Australia. That was never going to happen, her parents were happy where they were, but she wanted Harry's money. 

A year into the marriage, Hermione wanted children. But the only problem was, Harry was so obviously gay. So instead of penetrative sex, they had Hermione artificially inseminated. They did this three times, each time getting a child. And Harry, being the nicest person in the world, could never break it off, for the sake of his children. 

It was stupid, on Harry's part, to think that Hermione wouldn't sleep with someone else during the relationship, when she had clearly stated she wanted sex. So, when she began an affair with Tom, she was getting Harry's wealth and Tom's body. 

When Harry found out about the affair, he was angry, but after some words with Hermione, they divorced on reasonably good terms, considering the fact there was never any love there in the first place. They stayed friends.

Hermione then married Tom, and still had money coming in from Harry. She had everything she ever wanted.

So, maybe she was also a bit stupid when she thought it would last. Tom was now her second husband to find out about her affair, but this time, Tom was the affair. He left, and Hermione soon found out he was at Harry's house.

She wanted her Tom back. But maybe there was some other rich, lonely man somewhere. Kids aren't that important to her anyway.


	5. Danger and love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets caught up in a bank heist and why does it feel like Tom was involved?????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sort of getting bored of this story, so i'm moving tbe romance along. Hopefully the start explains some stuff. Longest chap yet i think.

Tom and Harry decide to buy a house together. Harry found it romantic, Tom thought of it as making his own life efficient. They found a large cabin at the edge of town, which was closer to Tom's, 'work' (Harry still doesn't know what it is). 

There was two spare bedrooms, that the kids could stay in, but Harry was hoping there would soon be three spare rooms (if you know what i mean ;) ). They also talked about Hermione with each other, Tom revealing he was only sleeping with Hermione at first, but after he met the kids, he couldn't leave. Harry shared his own story.

Growing very close, Harry felt like he had a life of Tom. So, when Harry went to the bank to sort out a deposit on the house early so that Tom didn't have to pay, the last thing he expected to happen was to be caught up in a robbery. 

"EVERYBODY DOWN!" A group of masked men stormed into the bank, armed. They immediately put locks on the doors, and threatened the bank workers not to press the alarm. They were ignored.

"Uh, Boss, bit of a problem..." One of them, who's voice Harry swore he recognised, spoke on a phone.

The other robbers pressured the accountants for money. This lasted so long that the police had arrived and demands were given. During the exchange, Harry finally pinpointed the voice.

"Avery?" Harry whispered from his spot on the floor, "Is that you?"

Said man turned, eyes widening, before cussing. Turning back to his phone, he shouted, "Boss, Doe is here. In the hostages."

'Doe?' Harry wondered.

Frustrated screaming could be heard from the other end, but as the money was handed out to the robbers, they escaped through a back passage that the cops hadn't noticed. The hostages were released, and some traumatised.

Harry walked through his front door and was immediately embraced. Tom hugged him, hard. Harry took in his smell of linen and citrus.

"Harry, I was so worried. I'm so sorry, are you hurt? Do you want me to run you a bath? Are you hungry?" Tom never talked this fast or rushed, so he seemed genuinely worried.

"Why are you sorry? Honestly i'm fine."

"I love you son much Harry, I could bare it if something happened to you, when I could have stopped it somehow."

Harry's brain short circuited after the first three words. His cheeks turned a bright red.

"Wha-" Before Harry could even finish his sentence, Tom's smooth lips were on his. 

Was he dreaming?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for that person asking, i'm french!


	6. the morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> harry wakes up after a night with tom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rushed soeru. i took a break i'm sorry to be a disappointment

Harry woke up with a huge headache. Looking around, he discovered he was in his new room in his new house (he never finished buying it?????). Overcome by his pain, he couldn't even be bothered to care, and so he laid back down, and turned round the other way.

Only to be met face to face with Tom Riddle. A very naked Tom Riddle.

Gasping, suddenly Harry's headache vanished, and instead as replaced by the memories from the night before.

He has slept with Tom !!

Trying not to wake the other up, Harry got out of bed and made a start on breakfast, like he did every morning before work. 

And, as amazing his night with Tom was, Harry had also remembered the bank robbery, and Avery's presence between the robbers. He would ask Tom if Avery had been caught up in any criminal activities.

Harry, a hard-working, law abiding citizen, had every right to hate criminals, however, if the activity didn't disrupt his life, or that of anyone he loved, Harry couldn't say he cared. 

Whilst Harry was deep in thought, Tom came behind him and slipped his arm around his waist. Harry melted in his embrace.  
"Do you want to talk about this?" Tom asked, his silky voice right down Harry's ear.

"Uh, what is there to talk about?" Harry replied, sheepish. Daringly, he turned his head around and kissed Tom. Harry wasn't sure what number kiss that was, after last night, but it was their second outside the bedroom. Tom's hands moved into Harry's hair, messing it up even more than it was. Harry leaned into the touch.

Pulling away, Tom smirked, "Calm it, love".

And the pet name. Harry loved it. Hermione never spoke to him in a loving way, and so, as a love deprived child and adult, Harry was all but happy to let Tom pay attention to him.

But, really, they did have to speak stuff through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments motivate me a lot. also, reading the way people type comments helps me with my phrasing of speech in english. merci :))

**Author's Note:**

> english is not first language, no beta, i tried really hard >//<


End file.
